September finally ends
by kleinMonsti
Summary: Sequel zu Wake me up when September ends. Drei Jahre lang waren Harry und Draco durch den Krieg getrennt nun steht Harry vor dem Haus des ehemaligen Todessers und fragt sich ob ihre Liebe noch eine Chance hat Slash


Nach ewiglanger Zeit kommt nun ein Sequel für „Wake me up when September ends".

Ich hoffe das allen, die die Originalstory gelesen haben auch das Sequel gefällt und den anderen macht es ja vielleicht Lust mal in „Wake me up…" reinzuschauen.

Read, enjoy and review (Biddö)

September finally ends

Harrys POV

Die Nacht ist kalt und sternenklar.

Das Licht des fahlen Mondes fliest über Dächer, Straßen und Wälder, lässt alles unheimlich und irreal wirken als wäre es nur ein seltsamer Traum und genau so fühle ich mich auch, wie in einem Traum, wie ich nun hier stehe vor dem großen herrschaftlichen Haus und zu dem Fenster im ersten Stock aufschaue.

Es brennt Licht. Du bist noch wach.

Wie lange habe ich auf diesen Augenblick gewartet?

Wie lange haben mich die Erinnerungen an dich durch die Nacht begleitet?

Ich beantworte mir die Frage selbst.

3 Jahre!

3 Jahre sind vergangen, seit wir uns auf der Wiese auf dem Schlossgelände Lebwohl gesagt haben.

3 Jahre hat der Krieg das Land geschunden und die Herzen zerrissen und nun ist es endlich vorbei.

Vor vier Tagen, in ebensolch einer Nacht wie dieser, habe ich dem dunklen Lord die Stirn geboten und letzten Endes triumphiert.

Und nun stehe ich hier und kämpfe erneut; mit mir und meinen Gefühlen.

All die Zeit hab ich mir Nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als zu dir zurückzukehren und nun da ich hier stehe direkt vor deinem Haus kommen mir Zweifel.

Ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich wiederkomme doch ich frage mich ob du das noch willst.

Der Krieg hat mich verändert und sicherlich auch dich.

Ich habe Angst jetzt einem anderen Menschen zu begegnen als dem, der mich damals verlies und ebenso weis ich nicht ob du mit demjenigen leben kannst, der ich nun bin.

Die Kälte kriecht langsam meine Beine hoch.

Von irgendwoher höre ich eine Turmuhr Mitternacht schlagen.

Ich könnte einfach wieder gehen, wieder in die Nacht verschwinden; in die Dunkelheit; die Einsamkeit.

Du würdest nie erfahren, dass ich hier war.

Doch etwas hält mich zurück.

Ich weis, wenn ich jetzt gehe werde ich nicht noch einmal den Mut finden herzukommen aber ich werde mich ein Leben lang fragen wie es hätte sein können, wenn wir uns wieder gesehen hätten.

Langsam ziehe ich den Zauberstab aus der Tasche meines Umhangs.

Meine Finger krallen sich so fest um das Holz, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortreten. Sehnsucht mischt sich mit Angst;

Liebe mit Ungewissheit

und ich schließe die Augen während ich mit hämmerndem Herz leise die Zauberformel murmle.

Dracos POV

Ich sitze in einem alten Sessel am Kamin, die Beine über eine der Lehnen gehängt und den Blick ins Feuer gerichtet.

Ich warte.

Ich warte genau wie letzte Nacht und die Nacht davor.

Ich warte darauf, dass du dein Versprechen hältst und zu mir kommst.

Ich warte seit 3 Jahren.

Schon lange glaube ich nicht mehr daran, dass wir uns je wieder sehen doch verzweifelte Hoffnung lebt noch immer in mir und seit du den dunklen Lord besiegt hast, ist sie es die mich die ganze Nacht über am Feuer sitzen lässt.

Vier Nächte ist es nun immer das Gleiche. Ich sitze hier, ich warte und werde enttäuscht. Ich frage mich wie lange es dauern wird, bis ich endlich auch mit meinem Herz begreifen kann, was mein Verstand schon seit Jahren weis;

du kommst nicht!

Wirst nie kommen!

Ich versuchte mir klar zu machen, dass es keinen Sinn hat noch länger hier zu sitzen.

Ich sollte lieber zu Bett gehen und schlafen.

Langsam stehe ich auf, nehme meinen Zauberstab vom Beistelltisch und richte ihn auf das knisternde Kaminfeuer. Ich wispere einen Spruch und die wärmenden Flammen erlischen.

Nur das durchs Fenster fallende Mondlicht schenkt jetzt noch ein kleines Bisschen Helligkeit. Ich schlinge den Morgenmantel, den ich trage ein wenig fester um mich und gehe zur Tür. Meine Hand tastet nach der Klinke, drückt sie nach unten.

Doch dann ohne zu wissen warum drehe ich noch einmal mich um und lasse meinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen.

Und plötzlich sehe ich sie, bunte Lichterfunken hüpfen vor meinem Fenster auf und ab.

Meine Knie beginnen zu zittern doch ich achte nicht darauf. So schnell es geht renne ich zum Fenster, reiße es auf. Die roten und grünen Sternchen tanzen nun direkt vor meiner Nase.

Ich lehne mich ein wenig weiter hinaus. „Lumos!" Mit der leuchtenden Spitze meines Zauberstabes leuchte ich nach unten,

Eine dunkle Gestalt steht vor dem Haus.

Ist es möglich…?

Kann es denn sein?

Bist wirklich du es? …

Du musst es sein.

Du musst einfach.

Harrys POV

Mein Herz beginnt zu rasen.

Du hast das Fenster geöffnet im Lichtkegel kann ich dein Gesicht ausmachen.

Ich würde dir gerne etwas zurufen doch meine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt.

Und dann bist du auch schon wieder vom Fenster verschwunden.

Ich warte, mein Herz klopft laut. Jetzt gibt es kein zurück mehr.

Jetzt kann ich nur noch hoffen, dass die Schlucht die, die Zeit in unsere Beziehung gegraben hat, noch nicht unüberwindbar ist.

Ich will keinen Neuanfang.

Ich will das wir dort wieder anfangen wo wir aufgehört haben.

Will alle Ereignisse der letzten 3 Jahre vergessen und so tun als wären sie nie geschehen, als hätten wir nie Lebwohl gesagt.

Doch ist das noch möglich?

Und dann geht die Tür auf und du stehst direkt vor mir.

Ich hätte dir soviel zu sagen, soviel zu erklären doch alles was ich herausbringe ist ein schwaches:

„Guten Abend Draco."

„Guten Abend Harry."

Und mehr sagen wir nicht,

mehr müssen wir gar nicht sagen.

Du fällst mir um den Hals und ehe ich mich versehe spüre ich deine Lippen auf meinen.

Sanft erwidere ich den Kuss.

All meine Bedenken lösen sich in Nichts auf.

Es ist als wären wir nie wirklich getrennt gewesen.

Und vielleicht ist das auch so.

Vielleicht ist es mehr als genug mit den Herzen beieinander zu sein.

Kann das sein?

Ich weis es nicht.

Ich weis nur, dass unser Leben wieder genau so schön werden wird wie es damals war;

…wenn nicht noch schöner.

The end


End file.
